1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention covers hopper cars having downwardly and outwardly hinged discharge doors. More specifically, the invention related to an improved door locking and unlocking arrangement which is actuated from side of track camming devices positioned adjacent to a pit of dumping site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The railway art is replete with hopper car doors which include latching devices engageable with tripping mechanisms provided by the side of the track for unlocking hopper car doors for dumping. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,621,809, Dec. 16, 1952; 2,728,471, Dec. 27, 1955 and 3,165,213 dated Jan. 12, 1965. In these devices tripping arrangements are provided by the side of the track and as the cars reach the tripping devices, suitable linkage means engages an unlocking mechanism, unlocking the car doors so that the load is dumped. In the present invention, broadly, it is the side-of-track devices that control the locking mechanism provided on the car. In the present invention, a unique and distinctive arrangement is provided which permits the unlocking and locking of the mechanism of the car doors in two stages. The initial stage provides for the outward movement and actuation of a crank arm which is then positioned away from the car and is subsequently engaged by a bail member which pulls the crank arm and a longitudinally actuating member into a position whereby the doors are unlocked. A crank arm on the other end of the car also is positioned and is actuated in similar manner to again provide for locking of the doors.